The Lion and The Eagle
by Lunar Froxy
Summary: "Because killing you is a much simpler option." (Prequel of Love's Eternal Light) please note that if you don't read this then you're just missing trivial details on the continuity of Love's Eternal light upcoming sequel.


The Lion and The Eagle  
 _"Because killing you is a much simpler options."_

Luna's words still echoing in Leo's mind when he finally left his hollow; his mind was clueless with his mate behavior. Deep down, he hoped that it was probably just a post-laid-eggs instability emotion, which he should know better about his mate situation. However, her words already stabbed his weary soul, leaving a sensation akin to a stinging fresh scar in his heart.

He flew outside into the village, attempting to calm down an agitation that burned like a furnace within his soul. The calm night provided him with a little consolation and sense of calmness, allowing those fiery flames to be extinguished a little. He spotted a Brazil nut tree and landed there, his mind quickly flashed with the sweet memories he got there with his mate.

A soft noise from the raging stream was audible from the tree. Leo inspected the tree; His eyes scanned the bark, and finally found some claw marks, the one that belong to his mate and him. It was the place where they actually met and fell in love with each other.

The sweet memory of their first meeting was flashed vividly into his mind, and his beak finally formed a smile. He would never forget the first time he saw her blue aqua eyes sparkling in the sunset. True, the tree wasn't the best place to spend a time watching the sunset here in the Amazon, but the value of the memories was more intense than a fancy golden ray basking your presence.

He stroked the mark with his talon, a mark that existed from the time when they vowed to be unified and became mates, and a mark that marked their eternal love. He placed his talon there and fitted perfectly with one of them. His eyes scanned the absent talon that fitted the mark beside him, and started to lose its vibrant color like blood was drained out from him.

He sighed, his mind was filled with the blissful memories they shared together, and just a few days before were the biggest happiness for him that he finally became a father.

He was reminded about his childhood, having no parents to tend for him allowed him to learn everything by himself; to survive and endure another day. The fire was too fresh in his mind, the one that took his parents away from him.

The losses were too painful to remember. And for the entire tribes, the nightmare lived on – certainly that he didn't want to remember even single fraction of it – but somehow, no matter how hard, his parents' scream was the last thing he could remember from them.

He shook his head, attempted to drive those horrid memories away. No, he would be there for his chick, and gave him/her what he was lacking in the past, and saw him/her thrive happily.

He sighed once again, his arguments with his mate finally dominating his head yet again. He was greatly weary, and yet only received barrage of insult when he got home. He always hated to disappoint Luna; she was his light, his emerald, his moon that accompanied him in the darkness, and yet the arguments still became an inevitable issue.

It wasn't him that wanted the extra patrol's shift, but being his job was something he couldn't avoid. Responsibility as a tribe's guard – mainly the leader of the patrol – wasn't a burden for him in the past. In fact, he kind of enjoyed it. But ever since he met her, his world was reshaped.

He wanted to spend more time with her, especially right now, when she was just giving birth to his child. His gaze casted on the sky, Twilight was descending upon the sky and he still wasn't sure how to reconcile with his beloved mate. Luna wasn't a type of macaw that would forgive everything easily.

His beak formed a frown, he know it was his fault that he wasn't there for her. But he got reason; it wasn't like he was cheating or something, but fulfilling his duty as the threat of the eagles had started to become a real menace.

If the situation wasn't as dire as recently, he would have requested a break time. But with the increasing number of attacks and casualties, it wasn't an option.

He was about to fly when he heard a wing flap approaching him; a male spix's macaw was descending onto the branches next to him. He detected his friend troubled look, "Hey Le? What's going on?"

He turned his head to face his friend, sighing. "Argument with Luna, you know her when she is angry." He then added. "Those eagles really took our time right, Antonio?"

Antonio nodded his head. "Sure are, I really hope I could spend more time with Stella and Carlos."

"How's the little one?"

"Carlos? Oh he is fine. Really are hyperactive if you asked me." Antonio chuckled. "I'll say he will grow into a guard patrol one day, just like his father."

"Yeah, it is quite a ride isn't it?"

"What do you mean?" Antonio asked.

"It felt like it was only yesterday we were the two jerks fighting to each other and now..." He paused. "We are fathers."

Antonio grinned. "I still remember when you stole my nuts and we ended up battered and bruised all over."

"Stole? It was clearly mine!" He laughed. "Come on!"

Antonio joined the laugh. "How about we try again today, huh?" He quipped. "Let's see who will win this time."

"I know I'll win." Leo smiled smugly. "You want to challenge the leader of the patrol guard?"

"Don't push it." He laughed.

The laugh was ceasing the argument momentarily from Leo's mind, allowing him to calm down his nerves down.

"So, how are you going to do with Luna?"

His question returned Leo with his previous thought, frowned. "I don't know… you see it wasn't my fault that I returned late."

"I know." Antonio reassured his friend. "However, you have to get back sooner or later, and face it."

"It's Luna, Ton. You wouldn't believe what she is like when she was angry." Leo stated. "It felt like I was the whole reason she was like that, like all the blame was put onto me."

Antonio sighed. "You know, that was the whole problem."

"I do have endured this kind of problem in the past with Stella, and you wouldn't believe what were those arguments based on."

"But then, you still need to say your sorry for her – not that you must always be the one that apologize, but rather sometimes, we are the one that should care for them isn't it?"

"When you chose Luna to be your mate, what was the reason you did that?"

Leo was staring blankly a branch in front of him, losing into his thought. He knew the sole reason he chose her over another birds, because he loves her, period. He cared for her; he wanted to spend his remaining life with her.

Antonio sensing his contemplation, continued. "I know how much you love her, Le."

"You were right to split up after the heat, but remember that you need to return to her. She still loves you, because you both already take the vow."

Leo mind was finally convinced. He smiled at his best friend. "Thanks a lot, Ton."

"That's what friends for!" He cheered his friend. "Now…."

Their chat was disturbed with a loud squawking from the trees, and a scarlet macaw suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Oh thank stars! I need your help!" She said frantically.

"Woah there, _senhora!_ Please calm down." Antonio stated, "Breath, breath."

The female macaw eyes were wild, "Eagles! Eagles! My chicks!"

Their eyes were widened in terror, "Where?!"

"Near the border of hoatzin and blue-gold!" She said. "Please help them!"

"Don't worry, we will!" Antonio assured. " _Vamos,_ Leo!"

Leo nodded and headed straight into southern section of the jungle, where the said border was located. Their flight was filled with dread as they afraid they were already too late.

"Should we call for reinforcement?" Antonio asked.

"No, there's no time. Besides, eagles usually were four at top in one group, so that shouldn't be a problem."

The sight of the southern section was materialized and the eerie atmosphere rapidly encompassed their presence. Leo was motioning Antonio to keep silent, hoping the spot the eagles without being noticed. Their eyes soon fell on two chicks desperately protected by a single male scarlet macaw; two eagles were circling around them.

The macaw was heavily bleeding with gash in here and there, a result of shielding the chicks from the eagles' grasp. His multi-colored plumage wasn't visible, covered with his blood that soaked all his feathers.

Leo quickly signaled Antonio for a surprise attack. They prepared their talon, before sprang out of the leaves and attack those eagles. Leo was remarkably fast for a macaw; his speed matched the Harpy eagles', something that he gained from his experience as an orphan.

His time as an abandoned chick left him with no choice but learning to survive by himself. He didn't recall the amount of time he fell into a fight with other birds and came out as a winner. His skills surpassed even Roberto whom praised as the future-successor of Eduardo; his agility and speed were unmatched.

These traits attracted Eduardo; he gave him a chance to serve as the patrol guards in exchange of foods and shelter. He reluctantly agreed, but later enjoyed his new role as the guardian of the spix's species; Burying his past and started a new page of his life.

The eagles were sent plummeting into the ground at the sudden attack, tasting dirt within their beak. They averted their menacing gaze towards their attacker.

"It's Leo! Alert the flo…"

The eagle's words were cut by a stab in his throat; Leo was ripping his throat out, stopping him before he could let out the alerting scream. The eagle was stammering with the pain; Leo wasn't the one comfortable to see even his enemy writhing in pain, and he always came with more mercy-able decision for them; He twisted the eagle's head, killing him instantly. Blood was dripping slowly from his talon, as he released the eagle's corpse into the ground.

However, Antonio wasn't as fast as Leo; this, allowing the other eagle let out the alerting scream before Antonio could reach and finish him off. The squawk echoed through the forest ambience, filling the two soldiers with dread.

The scarlet macaw's breathing became ragged as he toppled onto the jungle floor; his blood puddled up under his body. He looked at his terrified chicks for the last time, before asking Leo and Antonio his last favor. "Please… safe… my chicks." He coughed, his blood sprayed from his beak. "Please…" He said. His voice barely a whisper as his life force already drained out from his body.

Leo nodded, his heart was crushed when he heard him muttered his last word. "I'm sorry Elena…"

A squawk was heard in the distance, and it gave them a jolt of fear on what's going to happen. "Ton, I need you to bring those chicks to the village and alert Eduardo."

"What? No! What about you?"

"We will lead them straight to the village if we both go. There's no time to argue!" Leo exclaimed; the blurry presence of cobalt and grey streak filled the air. "Go! Now!"

Antonio was hesitated to leave Leo alone; he know his best friend prowess, but still he knew that he was going to kill himself this time. Nonetheless, he nodded his head, grabbing the stammering chicks on his back and racing to the village, leaving behind a trail of blue.

Leo's eyes were critical on the mortal threat that surrounds him now. The eagles weren't silent like an owl, but still they could give you a quite surprised attack. The rustling canopy alerting him; he quickly dodged to the left, missing the attacking eagle barely an inch, and seized the opportunity to bite down his wing and draw blood, the eagle let out a pained squawk, before he fell onto the jungle floor with his wing disabled.

But the sheer number of eagles overwhelmed him, before he could recover completely; two more eagles already flew behind him, clawing his back, leaving gashes that soaked brightly red with his blue plumage.

He moaned in pain as the stinging sensation became more intense each passing second. His eyes spotted the two eagles, and widened when he realized one of them. It was rare for Bark, the leader of the harpy eagles to straightly go into battle.

"So… the famed Leo is finally down." Bark said, his beak formed a wicked grin. "I expected more intense fight actually."

He attempted to lift his body from the ground, but to no avail as the throbbing pain dominating his brain, taking toll of his concentration completely. The grounded eagle walked towards him, hatred clear in his face.

Facing three eagles at once was a very bad decision, not to mention one of them was the leader of the eagles, the fiercest one; it was said that he was the one that killed the leader of lear and hoatzin macaw before on a battle in the past. He scanned his surroundings, hoping to spot any signs of the reinforcement from Antonio, but none were bore existences, sending him into the mercy of the eagles.

His brain was still electrocuted from the pain that jolted from his back every time he tried to move. His breathing was ragged a little, but then he was thankful that the scar wasn't as deep to be lethal just yet.

The eagles finally got bored, the grounded one was tempted to charge into Leo and ripped him to pieces. "What are you going to do with him?"

"I guess we could just kill him and make an example for the other macaws that they were within our mercy."

Bark shot his subordinate a bored looks. "That's it? Okay then, do your worst."

The two eagles smiled wickedly, they circled Leo to taunt him. "Well well well, what are you going to do, Hax?"

"Maybe we could chop his head, and throw it around." The grounded eagle was laughing maniacally. "I guess that was a good idea, Scat." The other one replied.

Leo was seizing the opportunity from the dumb eagles to recovering slightly; the pain wasn't as intense as before, allowing himself to think the way out from this situation. His mind also begging for Antonio to came faster, as he didn't know the outcome from his plan or simply if he could survive the poisoned scar in his back.

Hax finally made his move by charging towards Leo, lifting his talon as he came nearby. The said movement made weak spot, and Leo quickly swept over his talon, hitting the only base of standing of Hax, sending him plummeting to the ground.

Scat was surprised at my sudden movement, quickly soared into the sky, evading the possibilities of his attack. Leo flew towards Hax quickly, spraining his wing in his talon until a cracking noise were heard, bending his wing in a sickening angle.

He screamed in agony as Leo continued to sprain his wing, his brain was fried with the sensory overload from the pain of his bended wing, toppled to the ground, unable to move or think.

Scat dove quickly to Leo, opening his talon to slash him to pieces. Leo wasn't prepared with the sudden attack, evading only based on his instinct, the result bore another gashes on his body, but not deep or painful enough than a paper cut.

Still he was sent plummeting to the ground with his wing flap, the breeze from such huge wingspan was enough to whisk him. They both stared each other, eyes glued on their next action. Leo was spitting blood from his beak, and placed a taunting expression in his face. "It's that all? So much for an eagle."

Hax was still paralyzed, his body stammering as his brain continued to be overloaded with the unbearable pain from his sprained wing; one movement could sent him a hellish-tier of soreness.

Scat dove once again towards Leo, raising his sharp claw onto Leo's face. His soul was filled with rage and anger, the moment Leo was waiting for.

He stood still until the Scat was around three inch from him, before swiftly dodged. The said action caused Scat to momentarily brake, the vulnerable spot Leo was looking for. He locked his talon with Scat, and with all his might, smacking him into the tree trunk, breaking his neck and beak. He released the paralyzed eagle onto the jungle floor; Scat was landed with a meaty thud.

Scat was twitching, but it didn't last long until his life drained away from him, leaving behind a carcass to rot.

Hax face was filled with dread as Leo approached him; the jolting pain from his wing still persist, but already receded and allowed him to get back on his talon. His right wing hung limply, while the other shielded his body from Leo's attack.

The weak eagle was sure in pathetic state when their wings were disabled; the once frightening apex predator was no different than a chicken with fancy claw.

Hax frantically attacked Leo, blindly striking into the fray. His action was easily dodged by Leo, until Hax himself stumbled over a rock, sending himself fell to the ground, crushing his bad wing.

He screamed once more as the pain electrocuted his nerves sensor, overloading it with a blast akin to an EMP, disabling his brain main function to process his surroundings.

Bark was watching the whole scene with amused look, his mind pleased with Leo's ability; for him, he finally found a worthy opponent.

Leo finally decided to end Hax's suffering. He hopped closer to him, muttering. "I'm sorry." And later broke his neck with one lethal blow, fast and painless.

Bark finally convinced to join a battle with him, fluttering down, blocking his flight into the village.

Leo was extremely exhausted with his battle with the two eagles, his breathing was heavily ragged, and the stinging sensation from the gashes and cuts he possessed only intensified the exhaustion.

"Now I understood why they're afraid of you." Bark said, his face filled with an amused look. "Looks like you are indeed a worthy opponent for me."

Leo glued his gaze towards the eagle; his soul was weary not only from the battle, but also his patrol's shift earlier. His mind still wondering what took Antonio so long, and if he didn't come any sooner; he knew that he would return not as Leo, but as a corpse.

"Now with those idiots gone." Bark stated idly to the corpses of his subordinate. "I guess we can finally battle one of one."

Leo was tensed for a moment; he knew that he wouldn't stand a chance with Bark, more likely in his current state. But something was driving him to survive, Luna.

He remembered that he hadn't yet apologized to her, and certainly, he didn't want an argue to be the last thing she would remember from him being alive.

He sighed, prepared a battle stance and faced the wicked eagle. "Bring your worst."

Bark was smiling. "That's what I want to hear!" He charged to Leo, baking left to avoid Leo's dodge.

Surprised that Bark somehow read his movement, Leo was sent plummeted into the branch near him. His beak was sore from the impact, and before he could recover, Bark already landed another attack on him. He tried to dodge, but the split-second event was something inevitable, Bark's attack finally inflicted some serious damage to his body than the one he already got on his back.

The branch was scratched with the Bark's talon as Leo was sent down to the ground. He flapped his wing to stay afloat, easing the hard landing he could have got if he didn't. Bark was seeing the whole scene with a smug grin. "That's it?"

Leo wiped the blood in his beak, spitting the copper-taste substances from his beak, before prepared himself once more. He finally understand the reason why Bark didn't join the fight earlier, he had been reading and learning his moves the whole time.

The twilight was upon the sky, the sun basking the land with its last light, the dim condition of the jungle was igniting the battle fiercer. Bark, being an eagle was gaining some advantages over the occasion. His gray and cobalt plumages were concealed within the darkness of the sky that slowly blanketed the jungle ambiance.

The exact opposite was applied to Leo; his bright colored plumage was making him an easy target for the stalking eagle, rendering him useless to hide his presence in the jungle foliage.

Leo's eyes were critical on every movement, every sound, and every single aspect that could be a threat to his life. His perception was increased significantly; he could hear a rustling bush, the raging stream, and Bark's wing flap from behind him. He stayed still; knowing too well that he would expect him to either move to the left or right. And true to his instinct, the eagles banked left, missing him completely.

Leo quickly seized Bark's vulnerability, lifting his talon and clawed his face hard. Bark's eyes were widened the moment Leo's claw contacted with his skin. The pain erupted in his left eyes, sending him plummeting onto the ground, his face soaked red, the gash was seriously wide; something that people wouldn't believe was inflicted from a macaw.

Bark was holding his wing towards his eye, his face full of agony as the blazing sensation filling his nerves. His vision was tinted red, just like the rage he possessed soon after.

Leo was on the verge of passing out, his endurance had been exhausted to its lowest level. His eyes and body were tired from the prolonged fight; still the reinforcement he was waiting for hadn't yet came. However, with Bark finally grounded – or so what he was thinking. He could go home.

Leo hopped towards Bark. "I think we need to finish this."

Bark was still trying to recover from the throbbing pain, but the reaction was highly delayed as the pain still grasped his brain's concentration tightly. "Finish me then."

Leo was looking at him, he was grounded, and there was no more reason for him to finish him; he just wanted to go home. He turned his body and left him behind on the ground, silently leaving the bewildered yet raged eagle.

Bark soon recovered from his pain, launching another attack on Leo, the rage that manifest inside his soul affected his attack; the once coordinated was turned into a rampage, swaying his sharp talon everywhere.

Bark's raged attacks were easily dodged by Leo; it was one of the secret in fighting that the moment your enemy engulfed with the blazing fury, he already lost.

Leo was banking left and right to avoid Bark's frantic attacks; he then aimed for Bark's wing, crushing his right wing with his massive beak; resulting a scream of agony from Bark.

The noise from the heated battle alerted the jungle's inhabitant; among them was a jaguar that already stalked them since the beginning of their one-by-one battle. The jaguar was aiming for the eagle, the carcasses of Scat and Hax didn't appease his predatory instinct, but Bark was more than perfect to fulfill his instinct's necessities.

The jaguar tensed all of his muscle, preparing himself to leap towards the unaware birds in the distance; his black fur fuses seamlessly with the dimming ambiance, allowing him to attack them without any caution.

Bark was losing altitude as his right wing wasn't flapping anymore, relied with only his left wing was something impossible. The jaguar finally spotted the opportunity, leaping out from the bushes, roaring as his eyes glued with Bark.

Leo was alerted with the roar, his eyes widened when the black blurry figure hopped straight to Bark. He instinctively dove to the ground, ramming Bark from the jaguar line of attack. Bark was sent plummeting to the ground, hitting a tree trunk, and Leo…

While the time was enough to save Bark, it wasn't enough for Leo to fly out from the jaguar's pursue; Leo was thrown within the jaguar's grasp, struggling to get free by swaying his talon to the jaguar's face.

But the jaguar's paw restraining his movement, he opened his mouth and showing him a series of terrifying teeth, his saliva dripping onto Leo's body.

The dreading sight sent a jolt of panic into Leo's mind. He moved his body frantically, hoping to get free from the jaguar's grasp, but the effort was proven futile as not a single inch of his body broke loose from the jaguar enormous paw.

Leo let out a loud screech as the jaguar began the effort to rip his wings off. The pain was more than unbearable; his brain was fried with the electrocuted pain that overload all his senses and nerves system, something that he never felt in his entire life. The hellish-tier agony was increased as the jaguar wiggled his mouth to tear Leo's wing from his body; the cracking noise from the bones and muscle being ripped off was audible; still, screams, screech and shrieks were the only thing he could do as the jaguar paralyzed him with the pain.

Bark was still recovering when he heard Leo's tantalizing scream, his vision was blurry red with the fresh blood that still run from his left eye's wound; still, he spotted the jaguar trying to bring Leo into a submission of the corpse, and the ramming before made him ignored the fact that he was his enemy.

Bark quickly lifted his massive talon and charging the busy jaguar, he slashed his claw into jaguar's body, sending a roar of pain from the jaguar. Bark didn't waste another minute, slashing his claw into the jaguar's body and face faster and stronger, leaving gashes, cuts in here and there. The red ooze was dripping from Bark's talon as the jaguar's breath slower its pace each passing time, before ceased altogether.

Leo was shaking violently; the supreme level of pain already put him in shock, his body wasn't responding to any of his command as his brain already clogged with pain alone. Leo could only sigh in defeat as Bark came closer to him; his life was now at Bark's mercy.

Bark's face was grimaced when he saw the state of Leo; his body was soaking bright red akin to a plumage of scarlet macaw. Still, Leo's action before leaving him in huge bewilderment, the fact that he saved him from the jaguar.

"Why? Why did you do that? Why did you save me?"

Leo's beak formed a smile despite his pain. "Because killing you is a much simpler option." He chuckled dryly, coughing blood. "I don't like simple things."

Bark was stared at him blankly; his mind was still puzzled with his-should-be-enemy's action towards him. Leo then spoke again with his hoarse and ragged breathing. "I know that you want to fight fair and square. Besides, your family needs you."

Bark was looking at Leo with aching gaze, but kept silent nonetheless. "Bark." Leo stated. "Could you fetch the yellow orchid over there for me?" Leo lifted his talon weakly, motioning the yellow flower that grew not far from them. "I need to give it to my mate."

You might think that Bark was a heartless and cruel tyrant that wanted a total annihilation of the macaw's species. The truth is, he isn't what you are thinking. He had his own reasons to hate macaws, but he still had some heart.

Bark's heart was ached the moment Leo told him about his mate. He had lost his family because someone, the fact that raged him ever since. And now, he was the reason that someone might lose their family.

Bark nodded his head, he walked towards the tree nearby and picked one of the yellow orchids, gingerly carrying it to Leo to avoid damaged the delicate flower with his enormous-sharp claw.

Leo was smiling the moment Bark gave the orchid to him; he knew that his time wasn't that long anymore, and he wished that Luna would forgive him, so he could finally rest in peace.

Leo was trying to conceal the cloud of sadness that raging inside his heart, he already knew that the chances of him to survive already reduced to zero, and with no reinforcement yet came, he already gave his life up. His last wish was to see his loved one for the last time, and begged her forgiveness.

The pain that run across his body was nothing compared the one he got from his heart. He wouldn't be there to shower his chick with love; he wouldn't be there with Luna to face the hardship of parenthood like he promised her earlier. Hot tears finally streaming down his face, his sadness was beyond words to describe.

Bark shot him a pitied look. He knew how it felt to lose family members, and it hurts a lot. He knew that it wasn't the loss of his life that hurts; it was the loss of someone he loved.

But their time soon interrupted with a warning squawk in the distance, the reinforcement had finally come. Antonio was terrified when he saw his best friend's state on the ground, more likely the eagles that standing next to him. He quickly signaled all the patrol guards to attack, charging directly into the crippled eagle.

Bark' eyes soon filled with rage when he spotted Eduardo; He screamed loudly, avoiding all the attacks, before retreating into the jungle, his feathers blended into the dark ambiance.

Leo eyes quickly caught up with the glimpse of his best friend, his bruised and battered state answered his question about the late reinforcement he was asking before.

All the remaining patrol guards including Antonio were gasped in horror as they examined the state of Leo closely. His wing nearly ripped off, the white bones were visible from the outside, his plumage was stained red and numerous gashes inflicted in his body. It was a miracle that he could still alive.

The healers quickly yet gently brought him to the village's healer's hollow. Leo was barely breathing for the rest of the trip; still his ears caught the Eduardo's conversation. "Bring his mate here, quick! Tell her that he was attacked by harpy eagles."

Leo was trying to clarify, but his pain disabled his brain function to talk. He was moaned loudly as the pain jolting to his body each passing second as the adrenaline that acted as a temporary pain-killer finally drained.

Leo was at the verge of passing out, thankfully one of the healers finally gave him a painkiller, receding the pain. His mind still persisting that he needed to stay awake, at least until he met Luna, to saw her beautiful face for the last time.

Luna's arrival felt like an eternity, he could hear her tremor voice as the healer told her that his injuries were beyond their skills. He was shedding tears when he heard that, and Luna's cry pierced his heart even more.

"Le…" Luna's voice reached his ears, slowly opening his eyes. "Lu?" he coughed, tasting blood in his tongue. "Lu… I'm sorry."

Luna was sobbing loudly. "I'm sorry too Le… I'm sorry."

With his last remaining breath, Leo said. "I'm sorry… for everything… I'm sorry I won't be around…"

Luna was yelling at him. "What are you talking about? You said we will face this together!" she the sobbed more loudly.

He later remembered that he hadn't got a chance to fix the miss-understatement, and he didn't want his chick to grow with vengeance, or more likely false vengeance. "I – promise me something… that you will shower our chick… with love."

His breathing was ragged; he was struggling to stay awake. Luna's presence was the only thing that made him forget about his pain. He wanted to touch her beautiful face for the last time, to wipe her tears, but he couldn't. "Promise me… that you won't tell him the truth…"

Luna's face was stained with tears; the loss of her loved one wasn't something she expected to happen that soon. "Stop talking like that Le."

"Let… him grow… with love, not… hatred." Leo continued, he lifted his talon slowly, giving her the yellow orchid, Luna's favorite flower. "I'm sorry… I broke my promise…" He smiled. "I will… always love you. The way-." He coughed once more; the copper-taste was dominating his beak. "-you are."

Luna was shrieking in agony when she saw the token of love Leo gave her, her heart was stabbed repeatedly and shattered into pieces beyond repair.

Leo finally couldn't overcome his tiredness, he just wanted to sleep, he prayed to the stars to be placed in the night sky, so he could watch his chick thrive in happiness, knowing that his father was up there, silently watching him/her.

"Lu… _When you missed me, just look at the night sky_." He said in a hoarse voice. "I'll be… there watching you."

His eyelids finally as heavy as a rock and he finally submitted into slumber. "Now I want to sleep." He stated. "I'm tired."

He closed his eyes, his breathing was slowly ceased, his mind flashes the happy memories of him and his loved one for the last time, before the grim reaper came and reaped his soul, wiping the existences of him completely from the world.

 _That's right Luna, I'll be watching you and our chick from the sky, don't forget me…_

-The End-

* * *

 ** _A/N: so this is my first attempt on making a detailed action scene (I have to admit that I didn't have any ability on writing action scene, but you'll be the judge of that)_**

 ** _Firstly, this is also my practice with third person perspective (Which I really hate to write on, mainly because it was very hard for me to write on third person perspective) so tell me in the reviews (Please!)_**

 ** _This is quite what to expect on the upcoming sequel of Love's eternal Light (Not this gory. don't worry, I'll keep it K+ rating. but rather the battle-action scene-ish is what I was referring)_**

 ** _so that's it, tell me what you guys think about this... I know it is bad but please bear with me. :D_**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
